Erythromycin A, which is one of the macrolide antibiotics having antimicrobial activity, is widely clinically used. However, it is difficult to increase the blood concentration of erythromycin A since it is easily decomposed by an acid in the stomach when it is orally administered, due to its chemical unstability under acidic conditions.
As a result of an investigation to improve the chemical stability of erythromycin A, a fluorine-containing compound, 8-fluoroerythromycin A, was developed (cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 140779/1982).